One Shot, One Off
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall returns to 2J with a headache. James helps Kendall with his headache with a little game. M-rating for kames smut, drinking game and mention of Cargan smut.


Summary: Kendall returns to 2J with a headache. James helps Kendall with his headache with a little game. M-rating for kames smut, drinking game and mention of Cargan smut.

YAY First Kames smut. I'm meh with it.

**Again sorry for typos** =[ Grr If I can get any wish granted, it would be perfect mastery of grammar lol.

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot, One Off<br>**

Kendall sluggishly waddles into the apartment after a gruesome day talking to Gustavo about how much the "dogs suck." What should have been ten minutes, if not just ten seconds for the lazy fat manager to say those two words, became five hours. FIVE HOURS! Who knew being a songwriter gave Gustavo such a colorful array of vocabulary even though Kendall has no idea how one of the phases Gustavo used, "Lactose intolerant," is even remotely relevant to the situation. He has no understanding of why Gustavo finds a need to throw every single describing phases and adjectives at the still in high school boy. Probably to give him a headache is all Kendall thought of the five hour rant.

And a headache is what he got.

Finally, Kendall reaches the orange couch and plops down giving a hardy sigh of relaxation. He closes his eyes accepting the comfort of the soft cushions and smiles at the wonders of sitting down, not the harsh reality of five hours of standing. But just as the comfort sits in, he remembers the task Gustavo gave him. He must tell the other dogs that they suck.

Kendall moans as he places both his middle fingers on his temples and his thumbs just below his jaw line. He closes his eyes and applies pressure hoping the external pain will alleviate the massive headache inside. It does not help much.

"Is my baby ok?" A voice babies as two hands glide down Kendall's shoulders through the collar of his shirt. "I can make it all better." The voice travels into his ear as the hands go south caressing Kendall's Pecs.

"Not now James." Kendall grunts throwing his hands to the side. "I have a headache."

"But I can make it all better." James repeats leaving gently kisses along the jaw line. He rubs his palms over Kendall's nipples causing the blond to fist the cushion. "Give into my sexiness." James commands in a sultry voice.

Kendall sighs sliding down the couch and out of James' arms. "Sorry James but sex is not going to help." He states sitting back on the sofa.

"Well maybe I can help." He offers jumping over to sit with his boyfriend. "What is the problem?"

"Well, Gustavo told me in which was a freakin' five hour 'talk' about how much we sucked yesterday and I have the duty to tell you guys."

"Is that it?" James giggles brushing his shoulder with Kendall. "So you told me, now what is so hard about telling us we suck?"

"Wow you're taking this well." Kendall says surprised. "I thought you would be jumping, cursing at our turd of a manager."

"Nah. After being told by him a million time, I think it just goes in one ear and out the other." James explains shrugging his shoulders as if nothing happened.

_James has been learning about accepting rejection from Camille and Jo._ Kendall thinks, having a blank expression on his face.

'So… what is so hard about telling Carlos and Logan? They probably got used to Gustavo criticizing them anyways."

"You know the word criticizing?" Kendall asks learning more and more about his boyfriend.

"I've been hangout with Logan to much." He flicks Kendall's arm with his hand. "But if that amazes you, you should talk to Carlos. I think Logan got Carlos to do math using sex as reward. I think getting 70 on a test is a strip tease, 80 is hand job, 90 is a blow job and 100% or 98 because come on be rational it's Carlos, is any and everything he wants." James explains.

"And it works?"

James shakes his head. "Nope. Logan wants Carlos to fuck him just as much as Carlos wants him in his father's handcuff. But it is a good try. Carlos did get a bit better." James adds. "But stop changing the subject! Why can't you tell them?"

"Because remember three weeks ago when Gustavo told Carlos and Logan that they are the best singer in the world?"

"Yes I remember. We drugged him to complementing them but that is beside the point, go on." He waves his hand for Kendall to continue.

"Actually that is the point. Carlos and Logan jumped for joy and hugged each other. Something clicked and they kissed right then and there."

"You know, I'm starting to regret that. Because of us, they have sex more that we have."

Kendall raises his eyebrows at James. He eyes James for interrupting him every five seconds as if James loves hearing his own voice. "May I continue?" He asks annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be a good boy or a bad puppy if you want." James winks playfully.

Kendall rolls his green eyes before starting again. "Well if Gustavo's complement gets them together, maybe being told 'you suck' and you're 'lactose intolerant' might make them break up. And do not ask about the milk stuff, Gustavo's word, not mine." Kendall adds quickly seeing James' weird expression.

James shrugs his shoulder again apathetically. "Cheer up sex."

Kendall shakes his head not understanding his boyfriend. "I don't think 'cheer up sex' is what they are going to do after I report to them that Gustavo said they suck. What is cheer up sex anyways? There is only sex, angry sex and kinky sex."

"Wow Kendall you are uneducated in Sex Ed. And Carlos and Logan have all different kinds of sex and believe me, they are the kinkiest little five year old's ever. They have sex everywhere, everyday and at least four times a day. Don't ask how I know. Logan asked me once if he needs to drink an energy drink before having sex for a fifth time in a day. So just know I'm not a pervert who listens to their actions." James states as he places his hand on Kendall's chest pushing him down on the couch. He crawls over him and hovers his head over Kendall's. "Beside I was talking about us." He says deeply, nibbling his ear.

"James." Kendall sounds as he slides over again rejecting James' advances. "I have a huge headache and having sex is not going to help." He sandwiches his nose between his two palms.

"Fine Kendall." James gives up. "Then I know the best game to get rid of your headache. It is call 'One shot, one off.'"

"How do you play?" Kendall asks thinking James is up to something.

"It's is exactly with is sounds like. You drink one shot and I take one clothes off." James winks smirking at him. "Sounds fun?"

"No." He flat out replies. "It sounds like a way to strip in the living room."

"Well Mama Knight and Katie are away. Logan and Carlos never leave their bedroom unless Logan has a carving for a Latino in the classroom, again don't ask me how I know. So we are good. Besides, drinking will help your headache. Please Kendall." James begs pouting his eyes.

"No James!" He yells. "End of discussion."

"Fine, I'll tell Carlos and Logan what Gustavo said for you if you play." James barters causing the blond to reconsider. "I know you want to now." He mocks.

"You promise you will tell them?" He asks getting a nod from the brunette. 'And I don't have to do anything?"

"Yes, yes!" James shouts. "Now are you going to play or not?" Kendall huffs and agrees. "Good I'll go get the shot glasses full and you clear the table."

James gets up with a grin on his face as he walking into the kitchen to pull out their hidden stash of drinks. He pulls out all of the bottles finding the one with the highest amount of alcohol but that bottle is empty. James groans remembering Carlos used it to get Logan to have sex with him after prom last week. Stupid Carlos wasted the good stuff. So James decides on the next best thing, good old fashion tequila shots.

"Just like in tequila pong, only better." He whispers emptying half of the bottle into eight 50 ml shot glasses for Kendall. Then he snickers as he grabs a room temperature bottle of water off the counter and pours himself eight glasses. "What Kendall doesn't know will hurt me and I intend for Kendall to be rough." He laughs carrying the tray of sixteen glasses to the clean table.

"Here Kendall. You get eight and I get eight. You know, one for each article of clothing."

"So how do you know you win and what is the prize? And don't say sex."

"Well if you drink all of your shots, you win. And the prize is anything you want. If you want sex, I'm force to be your slave. But there is a rule to make the game fun so you don't think the one who goes first wins. The opponent can challenge you to drink two or more shots at the same time in one round. If you can do it, I have to take off more than one article. But the catch is if you throw up you automatically lose the game. So don't think drinking more shots together is easier. And your beanie is one clothes and my undershirt is one, so we have a total of eight each. Deal?"

"Fine." Kendall groans. "Let's play. You go first."

"Ok." James says drinking one of his glasses. He shoots the whole thing down squinting his eyes and faking the bitter sensation. "Good." He slams the dense cup on the table. "You take off one clothes." Kendall shrugs and throws off one shoe. "That is the easiest cop out!" James yells.

"The rule did not say I can't choose." He retorts holding one glass.

"Wait!" James screams. "I challenge you to drink two shots. You think you can handle it mister hot and heavy?" James taunts.

Kendall furrows his brows and grabs two glasses. And in one gulp, both contents flow down his throat. He doesn't even seem to be affected by the drinks. "You take off two James. Your rules."

James smirks as he starts unbuttoning his shirt revealing the tone muscles wrapped in a slim body tight deep v-neck. He finishes removing the shirt and throws it at Kendall's face. "Oops I forgot, I have to take off two." He feints as he walks over to Kendall, inches away from his body. He grabs Kendall's hand and slips it under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kendall jumps back.

_Damn it! He is still sober!_ James shouts in his head. "Oops I don't know. I guess I'm a light weight." He adds slowly peeling the shirt over his head. Unfortunately or maybe as planned, the shirt gets stuck on James' head as his arms are up in the air. James tightens his body, flexing upward revealing his god like body to his now blushing boyfriend. _Success!_ James smirks deviously throwing the shirt off.

"My turn and if you want, you can drink two." Kendall says as James takes two glasses.

James acts tipsy and sways his hips to Kendall, nearly falling on him. "Oops. Excuses me." He says using his drunken state as a reason to feel Kendall's tone abs.

Kendall sighs and throws off his other shoe and one sock. "You're playing easy. I challenge you to drink two shots." Kendall says.

James smiles noticing Kendall is starting to forget the headache and that it is his turn. "Kendall, it is your turn to drink and I challenge you two cups."

Kendall shrugs his shoulders and down goes another two. "Strip and model that pretty tan ass." He throws the two glasses across the room not caring if he breaks anything.

_He's tipsy_.

James throws off his two shoes causing the blond to groan. "What? I though you didn't want to sex me up." He asks innocently detecting Kendall's discomfort from James not stripping his more adventurous articles.

"Well I like to win and you are four down and forty more to go." Kendall says incorrectly. "Let's go with twenty."

"Two."

"Ya two cups. James drink me two cups."

James smirks. _Kendall is drunk and horny. I like it_. He downs the hundred milliliters of his drinks and points to Kendall to strip. "Your turn."

Kendall quickly throws his other sock at James as he licks his lips seductively. He slowly rests his slender fingers at the first button. "These buttons are hard. I don't know if I can do it."

James walks over reaching his hands up to only be slap away.

"I can do this myself Jamies." He adds as he dexterously and slowly unbuttons his shirt reveal more and more of his creamy, lick-able skin. "You see something you like?" He asks throwing the shirt on James' face, getting payback for before.

"You want to play Kendall Knight?" James laughs as he takes a good whiff of the flannel shirt. "Three. Do three shots ALL at once. You think you can handle it?" James asks knowing he could, planning to make Kendall as drunk as possible.

"Psh! Three is easy. I can do the last six." He adds trying to gesture with his wild hands.

"Three because you're still dressed. I want to drink to see you naked too."

Kendall smirks slamming three of the glasses together. "Zum Wohl! That is to health in German." He toasts pouring all three cups, filling in his mouth. He scowls his face and falls to the ground looking as if he is going to pass out. But luckily he jumps back up, wobbling and pointing at the brunette or the three brunettes in his vision. "Three pants. Take them all off." He says holding up four fingers swaying side to side.

"I guess you are good, Kendall." James says throwing off both socks. "My pant is tight so it might take a while." He says as one of his hands caresses his nipple and the other fumbles with the button. "Can you help me?" James whines as the blonde waddles to him and falls on his chest. "Oops, I think you had too much to drink, Kendall." James giggles screaming _YES_ in his head.

Kendall's clumsy fingers brush all over James' pelvis as Kendall tries to remove the cursed button.

Having great fun at Kendall's inability, James grabs his hand and cups his clothed groin. "Oh Kendall!" He moans. "You have the magic touch." He hisses.

"Maybe I can do better." Kendall suddenly says pulling down the pant revealing James' silk black trunk. James furrows his brow wondering how the drunk is able to do that so quickly and nimbly. "Ok James you do six shots too."

"I have only three left, beside I rather drink one," He replies shooting down, leaving one left on the table. "Pants, now." He snaps his finger commanding the tipsy blond.

Concurring with his command, Kendall pops the button and slowly unzips his gray skinny. He gradually inches down the skin tight jean revealing more and more of his tone legs. "You like the view?" He winks throwing the bottom to the floor in front of the stun brunette.

"You don't know how turned on I am." He honestly says eying Kendall in only a beanie and boxer. "You have one more. You think you can do it, German boy?"

Kendall chuckles and picks up the remaining cup. He gives a victorious grin after swallowing the clear liquid and throwing the cup to James. "You lose James. Now I can do whatever I want to you."

"Well, what do you want to do to me?" He asks pouring his last cup on the floor making sure Kendall won't find out his cheat, although in Kendall's drunken state finding a cup filled of water won't change anything.

Kendall walks up to him leeringly. "Go get the handcuffs you stole from Carlos and wear them."

_Score!_ James smiles back giving him a quick peck before running to their room. He returns mere seconds later hands cuffed in front of Kendall looking like a lost puppy. "What as you going to do to me?" He whines as naive as possible.

"Well." Kendall starts saying before pushing him against the wall. "I'm going to fuck you like the bad puppy you are." He crashes his lips with James' shoving his tongue down James' throat. His hands wander around James' body feeling his rock hard abs, massive Pecs and the soft feel of the silk trunks. James moans into Kendall's mouth as his bind forearms are pushed against Kendall's chest.

"Mmm, Kendall." He whispers as Kendall moves his lips to his neck, licking every line and vein visible. "Just fuck me rough and hard."

"Impatient aren't we?" Kendall squeezes James' bottom cheeks through the silk cloth. "I will punish you for that later."

James buckles his hips into Kendall's as he feels his skin burning from Kendall's intense sucking. Beads of sweat form on his forehead where his front bangs mat against his tan skin. "Kendall." He hisses as Kendall moves down trailing butterfly kisses on the sharp bone leading to his Pecs.

Kendall toys around first, slipping his thumbs in James' underwear and lapping James nipples causing James to winces impatiently. "Wait James." He coos kissing down James' ribs and notices the lack of meat on the six-pack. "You need to eat more."

"Never." James says through his deep panting. "I have to be stick thin for my boyfriend."

"Well this boyfriend will break you if he fucks you hard." He says placing kisses above the waistband.

"Who said I don't want to break. I want him to show me, who is boss."

"That is the answer." Kendall says swiftly pulling down the undergarment. He licks his lips staring at the behemoth. A perfect long rod lays between the brunette tone legs. "I plan to show you, who's boss." He stands up staring at James' face before fisting a handful of his hair.

"Ow Kendall." James screams trying to remove the strong hand but the handcuff blocks his way. Kendall laughs and roughly tugs him to the couch. First, he throws James onto the floor. Then he sits, legs spread out on the couch, looking down at the boy maliciously.

"I'm going to face fuck you." Kendall asserts popping out his own long behemoth from the slit of his boxer. James smiles wildly as he slowly creeps up to the wonder.

"You're too slow." Kendall yells grabbing another fist of James' brown locks and shoving James' open mouth on his dick, gagging the boy. "You better pleasure your master well." Kendall threats slapping James with his free hand.

James coughs trying to swallow the huge eight-incher down his deep throat. His eyes begin to tear as he relishes the taste of Kendall's pre-cum tickling down his throat.

"Are you crying?" Kendall asks disgusted. He places both hands on either sides of James' head and shoves him deeper into his groin. James coughs profusely feeling the rod going deeper in him. "I don't date fuckin' cry baby." He adds as he pushes James' head off of him with his two hands causing the taller brunette to fall a couple of feet away. He walks and stands over James' vulnerable body, casting a deep ominous shadow from the ceiling light.

"Get over here, on all four." He commands snapping his fingers like a dog trainer. His eyebrows, slanted in hostility, tell the powerless boy to do as he is told. "That's a good boy." He adds kneeling behind James, who is on all four of his limbs like a dog, and licks his own left fingers.

"What are you going to me?" James innocently asks, knowing full well of the answer. Suddenly, he straighten his head, closes his eyes wincing at a pain burning on his ass.

"You will do as I say no question. Got it?" Kendall says giving him another wince inducing slap.

"But Kendall, it hurts." He whines predicting what will happen. And just like he thought, Kendall slaps him again causing him to hiss in pain, but really in pleasure.

"You will take it you fucking whore." Kendall says applying pressure on the hand print he made. James arches his back feeling the waves of pleasure surge up his body.

"Punish me." James whispers as a smirk forms on the blonde's lips.

"If you say so." He replies sticking one of his wet fingers in James' muscular hole. No reaction. "You've been preparing yourself haven't you, you little slut?" He states giving James another slap.

James tears up biting his thumb. "I prepared myself to pleasure you before you got home."

"That's sweet." He comments before shoving two more fingers in making the brunette bends his body further back in pain. James screams feeling Kendall's fingers dancing in him.

"Kendall, do it. DO IT NOW!" He shouts as Kendall grabs his harder member.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He tightens his grasp on James' rod. "You are the fuckin' bitch. I'm your master. So you better behave." He adds giving him a hard squeeze. Tears seeps out of James' eyes accepting the punishment.

Finally deeming James ready, Kendall removes his finger giving James a second of relief before he lines himself in front of James' stretched hole. "Get ready." He says as he thrusts his whole member in on the first try.

"Ahh!" James groans a mixture of pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure definitely. "You're too rough!" He shouts expecting this from Kendall.

"Fuck you!" Kendall responds thrusting harder and faster, hitting James' prostate every single time. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you will never think you can beat me at drinking ever again." He states as he starts stroking James' dick, getting him two sources of bliss. "Ah! James, you feel so good." He moans quickening his pace.

"You too." He turns his head around getting a good look at Kendall's excited face.

"Ah!" Kendall moans again stroking James harder, faster, stronger. "James!" He finally screams spewing ropes after ropes of seeds into James.

"Kendall!" James adds with the same intensity, shooting his load across the polished wooden tiles and soiling Carlos' handcuffs. He pants as his body recovers from the climax feeling Kendall slowing down his pace. Eventually James breaks on the floor, legs spread out, focusing all his energy on his breathing.

Kendall breathes heavily as he light-headedly stands up and stumbles to the couch. He topples down spreading out all four limbs and sighs in satisfaction.

After minutes of regaining consciousness, James walks drunkenly over to the exhausted blonde and collapses on top of him. "Oh, woops. Sorry Kendy. I guess am still drunk."

"Stop faking, James." He stern says wrapping his arms about the sober brunette. "I know you're not drunk."

"How did you know?" He asks thinking his plans fail, although he got what he wanted.

"I can tell your shot glasses are filled with water." He answers calmly.

"Wait, how are you still sober? Half a bottle of tequila in less then thirty minutes should make you drunk."

Kendall gives a hard laugh. "I'm German. I was raised on imported beer. My dad expected me to drink three full bottles of beer without throwing up on my tenth birthday. It was the right of passage to becoming a man of the Knight family."

"So you were pretending to be drunk?" Kendall gives a proud nod. "But why did you have sex? You said you don't want sex because of your headache."

"I guess the headache disappears with the drinking. But seeing you strip and being all slutty, I felt I had to punish you." Kendall answers, tightening his embrace. "Thanks James. I need that stress reliever."

"No problem Kendall." James says turning his head to face Kendall's. "I love you." He presses his lips on Kendall's, sharing a long passionate kiss. James turns his whole body around, bare front on Kendall naked front, savoring Kendall's taste.

"I love you too." Kendall says breaking away for air. "Now why don't you unlock the handcuffs so we can sleep properly?"

"Ummm. That might be a problem." He says in a higher pitch voice getting a confused look from Kendall. "Yea… Carlos is really kinky. He handcuffs Logan and hides the key somewhere on the floor so Logan has to crawl around. Don't ask how I know this stuff." He adds making Kendall burst in laughter. "It's not funny!" He shrieks.

"It is. I'm picturing you crawling on the floor, whining for the key."

"Good to know you find my pain amusing." James huffs and pouts his lips. Kendall smiles and brushes James' perfect locks out of his eyes.

"I find you amusing. You're the perfect, sexy boyfriend."

"Thanks Kendall." James shyly says yawning on Kendall's chest. "I don't mind the handcuffs if you let me sleep on you." He says falling asleep before Kendall can answer.

"Good night Jamies." Kendall kisses James' matted, sweaty forehead before following James to sleep.

**A few hours later**

Carlos and Logan tip-toe out of their bedroom to get some things from the kitchen. They both wore minimal clothing, especially Logan, who is wearing only Carlos' Power Ranger jockstrap. Well Carlos is not much better wearing only a boxer with the periodic table of elements, a gift from the school fetish boyfriend. They are not presentable to meet anyone in anyway possible.

"Wait, Logie." Carlos says grabbing his arm. He takes a deep breath of the living room air. "Did we have sex here today?"

Logan looks back at his boyfriend and thinks. "We did it in the kitchen, next to the pool, we snuck into Jo's room and did it on Jo's trophy table where her non-existent trophies are"

"Oh that was fun!" He exclaims shaking Logie's arm. "Man, making love in the home of a CIA father and Kendall and James' enemy was the best. What an adrenaline rush from almost getting caught. I want to make love to you there again." He jumps excitedly until he notices Logan's stern face. "Oh right. You were saying?"

"And we just had sex… I mean made love in our room. I don't think we did it here. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." Carlos says walking to the kitchen. "It's just the room smells like sex." He says opening the fridge. "Whipped cream and… anything else you want up your, you know?"

"What else do we need up there?" Logan yells ticked off by the question.

"Why are you yelling?" Carlos yells back.

"Why is everyone yelling?" James wakes up and stares at them from the couch.

"See I told you it smells like sex here." Carlos says proudly looking at the two naked guys on the couch. "Hey wait a minute, is that my handcuffs?" He points to James' wrist. "I made Logan crawl on the floor looking for that all last hour."

James blushes and sinks into the couch.

"James we needed that!" Logan states loudly, waking up the blonde.

"You had sex five times!" Kendall yells. "And you think the sixth time with handcuffs is better?"

"Actually we made love four times, not five or six." Carlos corrects causing the blonde to groan.

"Good time as ever." James whispers into Kendall's ear. "Guy, you suck at singing. Gustavo said it not us. So why don't you go back in your room and have 'cheer up' sex."

"Wait, Gustavo said we suck." Carlos pouts starting tear. Logan sighs and wraps his arms around him.

"Good job, James. Now you made Carlos cry and you have his handcuff. He's not going to have 'cheer up' sex now."

"I told you this is harder than it seems." Kendall mumbles in an "I told you so" tone.

"Wait Kendall." James retorts. "Carlos, gets a frozen corndog, and be creativity in bed."

"But I can't eat it if it is frozen." He whines.

"Well it won't be if you do to it like what you do with your real one to Logan." He winks as a smile forms on the Latino's face.

"Oh, I get it. Let's go try something fun, Logie." Carlos says grabbing a corndog and dragging Logan to their room.

"Thanks a lot James!" Logan screams. "I'm going to be even more sore all month now."

James laughs falling back into Kendall's arms.

"You are amazing James. You know that?" Kendall says kissing his forehead.

"Well I have an amazing boyfriend."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it.<p>

Grrr After reading **Nic98cole, Tall Blonde and Eyebrows, **and** EvilGeniusBookWorm13**'s kinky Kames smut... I guess I was persuaded to write one too.

My next smut is a Kamett (Kendall+James+Jett) but that might be a while. I have to update my other stories that I neglected. And sorry EvilGeniusBookWorm13, =[ I'll make sure to write a dominant James smut soon ;]

Please review =]


End file.
